One Night
by Hedgehog JW
Summary: John had never really noticed before but now he saw every detail of Sherlock's face. Those stunning eyes that could see right through you, those prominent cheekbones, those full lips and those curls, those amazing, dark curls that framed his face so wonderfully. After a night out John suddenly discovers his feelings for his flat mate. JohnLock


OK so I'm totally out of my comfort zone with this story and have never written anything like this before. But it's for a friend's birthday so I hope it's not too bad.

SH  
Happy birthday. Hope you enjoy your story.  
JW

* * *

John Watson stood at the bar waiting for the barman to fetch his drinks. He looked over at the two men sat at the table across the room. He couldn't believe that he and Greg had managed to persuade Sherlock to come out and celebrate another successful ending to a case. Sherlock did look quite uncomfortable though, he thought. I know how to make him relax.

As the barman placed three pints on the bar John said "And a shot of vodka please" When this was placed beside the pints John paid for the drinks, took a mouthful from one of the glasses and then poured the vodka into the beer. He carefully positioned the glasses so he knew which one was which and headed over to the table where the other two sat.

He placed the spiked pint in front of Sherlock, gave another glass to Greg and sat down with the last one in his hand. "So what have you been discussing while I've been away?" he asked.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes. "What are we doing here John? This is boring."

"Sherlock relax. Have a drink. This is what people do at the end of a hard day's work."

"He's right you know." Lestrade went on "Drink your beer and discuss your day. Tell us how you solved this case." Lestrade leaned back in his chair, pint in hand, ready to listen. John did the same.

"Oh alright." Sherlock moaned. He picked up his pint, took a large mouthful and started to tell them how he'd worked it all out. John was shocked by how quickly Sherlock managed to finish his drink. Greg smiled and then took the glass to the bar to refill it.

As the evening wore on John watched as Sherlock's eyes started to glaze over and he started to slur his words. He was surprised at how quickly it happened. He knew Sherlock didn't normally go out drinking but he'd only had a few pints. Sherlock rose from the table and headed towards the toilets. John watched as he staggered away almost tripping over the chair as he went. "I can't believe he got so drunk so quickly. I know I've put vodka in a few of the pints and I guess he did drink them quite quickly. But even so." he said to Greg.

"Oh, so did I." Greg told him.

"You didn't?"

"Sorry. I just thought it would help him relax."

As Sherlock returned to the table and sat down John noticed his face was looking a little grey. "Are you OK Sherlock?" he asked.

"I feel a little peculiar." he slurred.

"I think maybe we should go home." John told him.

"But I haven't finished my drink yet" And before John could stop him he grabbed the almost full pint glass off the table and drank it down.

"OK that's enough." John stood up and took Sherlock by the arm. "Come on mate let's get you outside."

John helped Sherlock out of the pub as Lestrade hailed a cab. When it stopped by the curb Lestrade opened the door and John helped Sherlock climb in. "You coming?" John asked

"I'll get the next one that way you can get him home quicker." Lestrade answered. "And sorry again."

"It's OK. It's as much my fault as yours." John smiled and got in the cab with Sherlock. "221b Baker Street" he told the driver.

When they reached Baker Street John paid the driver and helped Sherlock out of the cab. He half carried him across the pavement, in through the front door and up the stairs. As they reached the living room Sherlock turned to John "I think I'm gonna be sick." he muttered.

"OK let's get you to the bathroom." John hurried Sherlock along the hallway and into the bathroom just in time. As Sherlock heaved, his head held over the toilet John couldn't help but feel guilty. He knelt on the floor beside his friend. "I'm so sorry Sherlock." he told him. As Sherlock continued to be sick John sat and brushed the curls from his face.

John wasn't sure how long they sat there but as the minutes passed he noticed how striking Sherlock looked. Even in this undignified pose he was beautiful. John had never really noticed before but now he saw every detail of Sherlock's face. Those stunning eyes that could see right through you, those prominent cheekbones, those full lips and those curls, those amazing, dark curls that framed his face so wonderfully. John swallowed hard. What was he thinking? Had Greg spiked his pints as well? Why else would he be having these thoughts?

As Sherlock looked up at him and smiled John decided it was time to move. "Come on Sherlock let's get you into bed." John told him "You really need to sleep this off." And I need to clear my head, he thought.

He helped Sherlock into his bedroom and out of his coat. Then he sat him on the side of the bed and knelt down to take off his shoes. As John tossed Sherlock's shoes to one side and sat back up Sherlock threw his arms around John's neck and leant forward. John starred wide eyed as Sherlock stopped with his nose millimetres from his own. "Thank you John." he mumbled. Then John felt Sherlock's lips against his. Such a gentle kiss. His heart missed a beat. What was going on?

For a few seconds John sat there stunned, enjoying the sensation but then he pulled away sharply. "Sherlock what are you doing?" he snapped. He untangled Sherlock's arms from around his neck and gently pushed him back onto the bed. John lifted Sherlock's feet and then carefully leant over him and pulled the covers over his friend. "Goodnight Sherlock. I'll be on the sofa if you want anything." he told him. He'd decided if Sherlock was that drunk he might need him in the night.

As John walked towards the bedroom door he heard Sherlock mutter "I love you John."

Of course you do, John thought as he turned out the light and closed the door behind him. As he walked into the kitchen and got himself a drink of water he wondered why he was feeling hurt and angry. It wasn't like he hadn't dealt with drunken friends declaring their love for him before. It's what drunken people often did. For some reason this was different and he couldn't work out why.

John abandoned his glass on the kitchen table and headed up to his room to fetch a pillow and a blanket. When he'd got everything ready on the sofa, he threw off his own shoes and settled down. He lay in the dark staring up towards the ceiling but sleep was not forthcoming. His mind wandered to Sherlock and the first time they met. He remembered every word that Sherlock had uttered. He remembered how he looked and that wink as he left the room. He felt his heart flutter at the thought. What was going on with him?

He turned over and closed his eyes desperate to escape this waking nightmare but all he could see was Sherlock. That body, that face, that hair, those eyes. He found himself wanting to run his fingers through those beautiful curls and to lose himself in those intense eyes. He sat up suddenly. Oh my god what was he going to do? He loved his flatmate. He suddenly realised that he always had.

He wished he'd never had the idea of going out tonight. He was quite happy before, denying his feelings. How was he going to live with Sherlock now? How could he carry on like nothing had changed when for him everything had? Sherlock was never going to be interested in him. Why would he be? He loved his work. He wouldn't have time for someone so ordinary.

John lay back down and curled up in his blanket. He'd never felt so miserable in his life.

The next morning when Sherlock woke his head was pounding. He sat up slowly. His head started to spin. What had happened last night? He couldn't remember any of it after being in the pub. He blinked a few times and then carefully stood up. He felt very wobbly on his feet. He looked down, he was still fully dressed except for his shoes. John probably put him to bed then. He smiled.

As Sherlock staggered from his bedroom and wandered into the living room he noticed John sat on the sofa his head in his hands. He'd obviously slept there. "You look worse than I feel." Sherlock told him. John snorted but didn't look up.

Sherlock plopped himself down in his chair and looked across at his friend. "So the fact that I can't remember much of last night is supposed to mean I had a good time right?"

"That's the theory." John answered but still didn't look up. Sherlock frowned.

"Is everything alright John?" he asked.

"Yes of course." John answered. He looked up now but Sherlock noticed he purposely avoided eye contact. John rose from the sofa, strode into the kitchen and busied himself at the sink. Sherlock stared at him. What was going on? What had he done last night that had upset John? He tried hard to remember but couldn't.

Mrs Hudson knocked and entered carrying a tray of tea. "Morning boys. Have a good night?" she asked cheerily.

"I can't remember much of it so I'm told that means I did." Sherlock answered.

"What about you dear?" she asked John.

"What? Oh yes." he answered but seemed distracted.

Mrs Hudson looked at Sherlock enquiringly but he just shrugged. "OK well I'll leave your tea here and fetch the tray later."

As she left the room Sherlock spoke. "Tea John?"

"Please." John answered as he turned and for the first time looked at Sherlock. Immediately he felt his cheeks start to burn. This was ridiculous he thought. How could he have these feelings for Sherlock and how was he going to cope if he couldn't even look at him without getting embarrassed? "I'll be back in a minute." he muttered as he almost ran from the kitchen to escape.

Sherlock watched in complete confusion as John fled to the bathroom. What was going on? He'd never seen John act like this. He desperately tried to remember what had happened the previous night but nothing would come back to him. So what did he know? Well he knew he'd been very drunk and he knew John had put him to bed. All of a sudden a thought struck him, what if he'd told John his secret when he was drunk? That would explain why John couldn't look at him. But what should he do now?

John stood in the bathroom staring at his own reflection. He had never felt like this before about anyone, let alone a man. He was like a love struck teenager. Get a grip of yourself Watson he thought. That man out there has no feelings for you whatsoever and would run a mile if he knew what you were thinking. Somehow he needed to get his feelings under control. He couldn't go through life never looking at his flatmate in case he gave himself away.

Sherlock sat wondering about the best way to handle the situation. John obviously felt uncomfortable around him now and the only explanation for that was that he'd told him he loved him while he was drunk. He'd never meant for that to happen. He had always known he had feelings for John from the first time he saw him but he'd never intended for John to find out. John was straight, he always said so. Sherlock knew he would never have feelings for him and he could live with that. He'd rather have John in his life as a friend than not have him in his life at all. He decided that convincing John of that was the only chance he had of not losing him completely.

Eventually John decided he could no longer hide and needed to face Sherlock. He walked slowly back into the living room and took his seat. "Thanks for the tea." he said as he picked up his cup.

Sherlock watched him for a few minutes, watched as John avoided his gaze completely. "John" he said finally "I think we need to talk."

John swallowed hard. Had Sherlock read his mind? Did he know what he'd been thinking?

"John, I know what I must have said last night to make you feel uncomfortable but I want you to know that it doesn't change anything between us." John looked up confused. What was Sherlock on about? He hadn't said anything to make him feel uncomfortable. Sherlock rose from his chair and went to look out of the window as he continued "John, you are a wonderful man. A kind, strong, brave, attractive man and I've known that I had feelings for you since the day we met. Strong feelings. But I've also known that you could never return them. I accept that. I know you're not gay and that's alright. I'm sorry that I've made you feel awkward and I hope that I can convince you that we can get back to the way things were..."

As Sherlock continued to talk John completely lost track of what he was saying. He'd stopped listening properly after the bit about Sherlock having feelings for him. He couldn't believe his ears. Sherlock said he had feelings for him! As Sherlock rambled on John stood up and walked over to him. He took Sherlock by the arm and turned him around. He looked into his eyes, those beautiful eyes. He felt his heart start to pound and suddenly he couldn't bear it any longer. He stood up on his toes and leaned forward until his lips gently touched Sherlock's. Just this slight touch sent a shiver down his spine. He moved in closer, kissing Sherlock harder now, his hands caressing Sherlock's back. He felt Sherlock's body shudder and it made him want him more.

After a moment Sherlock pulled away slightly and looked at him. "John?" he questioned.

John gazed at the man in front of him. His heart full of love. "Oh Sherlock." he sighed "I've always wanted you I just never admitted it to myself until last night. But I never for one minute thought that you would want me too."

Sherlock placed his hands on John's cheeks and kissed him. Softly at first then more passionately as the desire within him grew. John placed his fingers in Sherlock's hair and played with his soft curls. Then he pulled up Sherlock's shirt so he could run his fingers along his skin. He held him tight, pulling him closer, wanting to feel every inch of him against his body.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around the smaller man wanting to hold him and never let him go. He grabbed a handful of hair and tilted his head back slightly so he could explore his mouth. Then he moved away from John's lips and kissed his neck as John groaned with pleasure.

Neither of them had heard the door open behind them or the person walk across the room. It wasn't until they heard the cups rattle that they were aware of anyone else's existence. They immediately loosened their grip on each other and looked. "Mrs Hudson!" John exclaimed.

"Oh don't mind me dear." she said.

Sherlock watched as John flushed with embarrassment. Mrs Hudson picked up the tray and as she got to the door she turned "I'll never know what took you so long." she smiled cheekily as she left the room.

John looked back at Sherlock who just smiled. He laughed and fell into the taller mans arms. Sherlock enveloped him in a gentle embrace. "I love you John Watson." he muttered as he kissed him tenderly on top of his head.

"I love you too Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
